


Remember This

by drowsyfantasy



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gender-neutral Reader, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyfantasy/pseuds/drowsyfantasy
Summary: It's been a long, tiring day, and all you want is a nap. Muriel doesn't want to be left alone with his thoughts, though, and there's really only one way to tire you both out to the point where you can crash together.NB/Gender-neutral "You/Reader" - no use of gendered terminology (including genitalia).
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 239





	Remember This

It’s late. You’re exhausted. You’re about to pass out. The bed looks incredibly comfy - it’s low to the ground, bumping into your knees as you wobble above it, sending a silent prayer of thanks and just as you’re about to allow gravity to take its natural course on you - 

There’s a knock at the door and you startle back to awakeness. _Did Nadia come back already?_ You turn, pausing. “Who is it?” 

A voice clears its throat. It’s low, quiet enough that it’s sort of muffled by the door, and as you come to it, wary, a better scent wafts up from your pocket to remind you. 

_Muriel._

When the door opens, he smiles tiredly, relieved, and clutches at the scarf around his neck. The one you gave him. “May I come in?” 

“Of course.” You take a step back and usher him in, closing the door behind him. His hair, shaggy and unkempt, rises and falls a little with each step, blown up by the motion of the scarf against his neck and shoulders. “I’m just about to pass out, but you’re welcome to use the room too.” 

“I don’t want to impose.” 

“We’re already imposing. Remember what Nadia said? We need to stay here, at least for now. But that bed is calling me. I swear I can see my name stitched into the pillowcase.” 

Muriel seems amused, then contrite. “I’m keeping you awake.” 

“No, no, I swear, it’s fine! Here, come on.” You take him by the hand - and it’s so, so nice to feel the way his fingers instantly curl around yours, _wow that trust feels good_ \- and drag him to the low bed. “See? I bet if I lay down like this, there’s room for two. Aren’t you tired as well? I’m sure it’s been a while since you slept in a real nice bed like this one.” 

“It may be.” he doesn’t let go of your hand, only spreading the fingers of his opposite out over the blankets, his calluses catching in the fine silken materials. “I’d only stain the sheets.” 

Without pause, you reach up with your own free hand, grab the end of the scarf, wind it quickly around your forearm, and use all your body weight to topple him forward. 

Into the bed he goes, face-first, with a flail and a muffled yelp, and then you see his face glare at you from over the round pillow. You’re on your back, laughing, and he reaches over, hauling you close, next to him, almost under him. 

Your laughter stops. He’s so _close_ , his scent is so _thick_ like this, not just myrrh, but everything underneath it, his sweat and skin and body. 

“You’re gonna make us soak through the sheets,” you breathe. “Get that gear off. As much as you can.” 

Muriel doesn’t break eye contact as he raises up onto his knees and pushes the scarf off, winding it around his arms before laying it delicately to one side. 

The rest of his pelts don’t fare so well, coming off in rips and tears. You figured he didn’t have much respect for his limited personal possessions, but Nadia’s gonna have to get him something new to wear after this, or he’ll have to walk around naked. 

Then again…

You hum a little to yourself as you take your own things off, letting them slip off the side of the bed and to the floor. Grabbing a few pillows, you settle on your back and make yourself comfortable as Muriel finally finishes getting off the last leather strip. 

He’s still got his chains on. Not like you mind. 

_God_ he’s massive. _Everything_ about him is massive. He’s tall. He’s broad. The span of his chest is the length of your arm, practically. There’s so much muscle on this man you’re always surprised there’s room for anything else in there. 

Well, just his heart. 

Muriel groans as he sinks into the bed beside you, avoiding touching you for a moment. He peeks up at you with one eye open. “May I-”

“You don’t have to ask. _You_ don’t _ever_ have to ask.” 

“That’s not right. I could hurt you if I tried to take what I want-”

“You’re what I want. You’re _all_ I want. Come here and kiss me.” 

Muriel’s eyes close, but he smiles, and his lips find yours. As they were before, as they’ve always been, they’re _so soft_ , enough to melt into, tender and warm as the hand that slides to your cheek, cupping your chin. You’re not exactly slight, but his palm, the heel of his hand, fit against your jaw perfectly. He holds you in place as he kisses you again and again. 

At first, it’s gentle. 

Then, he opens his mouth. 

His tongue slides between your lips, hot and slick, the heat that follows down your throat and into your belly before pooling between your hips. His groan rattles around in your marrow and you suddenly feel his teeth play over your lips, nibbling, then biting, tugging back, and the hand on your face tightens before it gets pulled away quickly. 

Muriel pushes away with a gasp, shaking his head as if to clear it. “ _Ah,_ ” he looks up at you, face deeply flushed, lips slack and shiny and swollen. “You’ll tell me if I hurt you, right?” 

“Oh my _god,_ don’t stop kissing me.” You grab his face with both hands and haul him back up for more, and his laugh of surprise is cut off when you lick the insides of his lips and he sighs into your mouth. He’s half on top of you by this point, trying to keep the bulk of his weight off by bracing his forearms on either side of your arms, framing your torso against the bed. 

As hot as it would be to have him skin to skin, _yeah_ , all of him would probably crush you like a bug. Still, you’re left with a few options. 

You manage to pull your mouth away from his for a moment, and the look on his face is so tortured and wanton that it’s hard not to go back, as if drawn in by a magnet. “What is it?” he whispers, a trail of saliva snapping between his lips and yours. He wipes his mouth with the back of his wrist. 

“Roll over. And move up.” 

Frowning, he obeys, easing himself onto his back and staring up at you as you swap positions. “Like this?” 

“Just like that.” You move up, and he catches you, his broad palms on your thighs. His hands are callused and the rough scrape feels good. “Open your mouth.” 

When you lower yourself to his face, he seems surprised at first. What you can see between your hips is completely red, and you reach down a hand to tangle his hair and pull him a little further up. “Lick. _Suck_.” 

His mouth is even better down here, so hot against your flesh, and the head of the bed being no more than higher cushions really hurts - there’s nothing to grab on to except for him, so _both_ hands are suddenly in his hair, dragging him back and forth as you need him, controlling speed and depth, and he just keeps going as best he can, panting for air when you pull him away enough for him to get his jaw open properly. 

Muriel whines, and you glance over your shoulder to see his cock, straining against his belly. Well, no harm in giving back. Releasing his hair and letting him pop off of you with another loud gasp, you swing your leg over his head and reposition, reaching for his dick. Unfortunately, you realize too late as he grips your hips and comes up to suck you again, that it’s too far down for you wrap your lips around. All you can do is stroke him with your hand, for now, and hope you have enough energy to suck him off later. 

You might not, though, considering the things he’s doing down there. For a man so shy about intimacy, he sure takes orders well, and one particularly strong pull between his lips makes you go cross-eyed and wobble, squeezing and pulling to the point where he actually whimpers underneath you and you wonder if you’ve hurt him, quickly letting go. “Ah, sorry. You’re just. You’re too good at that. I keep, uh, getting distracted…” 

Muriel’s voice is thick, and you can hear him swallow, even if you can’t see his face. “You don’t have to.” 

“Are you joking right now? You want me to _not_ play with this monster cock?” 

Muriel’s laugh is somewhere between amused and bitter. “If that’s what you want,” he says finally, but hauls you further back to sit on his face again, taking you into his mouth and swallowing around you to the point where you’re not sure you can even string two words together to respond to him. _Fuck it. I’ll pay him back later_. You slump down against his chest, panting, your hair sticking to your sweaty temples and forehead and the sweat of his body too, making a mess as you fuck his face into the pillows. “Muriel, I’m - _guh_ \- get ready to swallow-” you laugh hoarsely, thighs shaking as his thumbs rub circles against your inner thighs. 

You come so hard it’s good he’s supporting you, because otherwise you’d break his nose. Each pulse of your orgasm runs through you and out of you and into his mouth, and you can feel him swallowing around you, but it’s not enough, it’s so slick and wet and messy and you finally have to swat at his cheek with shaking fingers to get him to stop, because he won’t otherwise, and he hasn’t yet lifted you off his face. You’re limp and can’t do it yourself. 

His stubble rasps against your hips and thighs as he gently eases you off and down. His massive hands sort you out, laying you on top of him, shivering. 

“Mmm. Afraid I don’t have the energy for much more,” you yawn, trying to move your hips and grind down against him. “But if it’s not too undignified for you, you can keep moving like this.” 

“It’s not too much of a mess for you?” he looks worried, and you blow air in his face. His hair flops up and he closes his eyes, wrinkling his nose against the sudden blast. 

“I think it’s hot. Cum all over us,” you order him, and he takes your hips in his hands again and rocks up against you. You can feel his cock, thick and heavy and hot, rubbing against your stomach and pulsing. He grits his teeth and you keep watching his face, seeing the moment when he jerks his head back, jaw falling open and feel the sudden wet heat between the two of you as he finishes, but it _doesn’t stop_ and he’s still going, for almost a full minute before he drops down to the bed again, releasing your hips to wrap you in a bear-hug, trembling. 

“Hey. Hey, it’s okay.” you try to comfort him, resisting the urge to roll off and try to find something to clean up with. You can do that later. Right now, Muriel needs you to stay right where you are. “I’m here for you, Muriel. I promise.”


End file.
